Aces
Aces & Eights (Also referred to as The Aces & Eights) was a stable in the promotion Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), initially consisting of a group of masked wrestlers before their identities were revealed. It has the gimmick of an outlaw motorcycle club; members of the stable ride motorcycles, wear cut-offs and are referred to as either "prospects" or "patched in". The name of the stable is a reference to the two pair poker hand known as the "dead man's hand". History The stable debuted on the June 14, 2012 episode of Impact Wrestling, with three masked wrestlers attacking Sting as he discussed his induction to the TNA Hall of Fame. On July 5, 2012, an unnamed man delivered an envelope to TNA General Manager Hulk Hogan containing a photograph of aces and eights playing cards (known as the "dead man's hand") and a note reading "see you next week", saying "we're not cowards...we've got something for you Hogan, wait and see!" Aces & Eights returned (in greater numbers) to TNA on the July 12, 2012 episode of Impact Wrestling, attacking both Sting and Hogan, with Hogan billed as having sustained a pelvic fracture (providing a kayfabe explanation for his absence from television while recovering from surgery to alleviate back pain). Over the next several weeks, the stable continued to attack both faces and heels. Aces & Eights made its first appearance on pay-per-view at Hardcore Justice on August 12, 2012, attacking D'Angelo Dinero backstage (providing a kayfabe explanation for his absence from television to recuperate from a shoulder injury). Aces & Eights later interfered in a four-way tables match, attacking Jeff Hardy and the eventual winner, Bully Ray. On the August 23, 2012 episode of Impact Wrestling, Aces & Eights brawled with members of the TNA roster, injuring the right arm of TNA World Heavyweight Champion Austin Aries. One week later, Aces & Eights attacked Aries again, knocking him unconscious with a foreign object. At No Surrender, on September 9, 2012, Aces & Eights again brawled with the TNA roster following a fight between Aries and a member called "The Armbreaker", injuring the shoulder of Jeff Hardy prior to his Bound for Glory series final against Bully Ray. Aces & Eights wrestled its first match at the Bound for Glory pay-per-view on October 14, 2012, where two unnamed members of the stable defeated Sting and Bully Ray in a no disqualification tag team match to win unfettered access to the Impact Wrestling Zone (Aces & Eights had agreed to leave TNA if they'd lost). They won following interference from two other members of the stable, one of whom was subsequently unmasked and revealed as Devon, a member of the TNA roster and the former tag team partner of Bully Ray. Devon was the first member of Aces & Eights to be formally identified by TNA. On the October 18, 2012 episode of Impact, Devon, speaking for the gang (his vest identified him as "Sergeant-at-Arms"), threatened the TNA roster, who responded by attacking Aces & Eights. Sting challenged Devon to a match, which Sting won by disqualification when Aces & Eights interfered. On the October 25 Impact, Aces & Eights announced they would target a victim, chosen by throwing a dart at a photo collage of TNA wrestlers and later revealed to be Kurt Angle (a previous target of Aces & Eights). Angle had just lost a World Heavyweight Championship match to Jeff Hardy. Bully Ray confronted his "brother" Devon, who claimed Hogan's mistreatment of him was why he joined Aces & Eights. After Devon announced that he and Bully were no longer brothers, Bully called Devon a "coward" and challenged him to a match on the "Open Fight Night" episode of Impact, on November 1. That match ended in a brawl between the TNA roster and Aces & Eights, during which Joseph Park unmasked a member, revealing him as Drew Hankinson. On the November 8 Impact, Hankinson was introduced as DOC a prospect of Aces & Eights. Later that night, DOC teamed with Devon to wrestle Sting and Angle. Sting and Angle won by disqualification when Devon used Sting's baseball bat. DOC then drove Sting through a table, to prove his worth to the group. Sting was then attacked by several members and beaten with a ball-peen hammer by DOC. DOC defeated Joseph Park, and Devon lost to Kurt Angle at the ''Turning Point'' pay-per-view on November 11. On the November 15 episode of Impact Wrestling, Aces & Eights chose Magnus as their next victim; Devon used a baseball bat and DOC a ball-peen hammer to injure Magnus' knees. Later that night, Kurt Angle teamed with Garett Bischoff to defeat Devon and an unnamed member, despite DOC attempting to interfere in the match. As a reward for his loyalty, DOC was promoted from a prospect to a patched in member. On the December 6 episode of Impact Wrestling, Devon became the first member of Aces & Eights to win a title, defeating Samoa Joe for the Television Championship, after interference from DOC. Later that night, the group attacked Angle again, as well as Jeff Hardy after being paid to do so by Bobby Roode. At Final Resolution, Devon, DOC, and two masked members lost to Kurt Angle, Samoa Joe, Garett Bischoff, and Wes Brisco, after Angle pinned one of the masked members. On the December 27 episode of Impact Wrestling, Aces & Eights offered membership to Mr. Anderson. Anderson accepted that offer on the January 3, 2013 episode. Later that night, Devon and a masked Aces & Eights member were defeated by Kurt Angle and Samoa Joe in a tag team cage match. Afterwards, several Aces & Eights members attacked Angle and Joe. Sting made his return and helped them fight off Aces & Eights with his baseball bat. Angle unmasked Devon's tag team partner, revealing him as Knox (renamed "Knux" in March 2013). On January 13, 2013, at Genesis, Aces & Eights went two for three: Mr. Anderson defeated Samoa Joe and Devon defeated Joseph Park, before DOC lost to Sting. On the January 17 Impact, Aces & Eights crashed Bully Ray & Brooke Hogan's wedding and attacked Bully, Hulk Hogan, and two of Bully's groomsmen, Tommy Dreamer and Brother Runt, after Bully's best man, Taz, revealed himself as the newest member. During the beatdown, Knox and DOC taunted Brooke and forced her to watch. Sting tried to make the save, but was also beaten down. Aces & Eights then ran off, leaving Brooke to tend to her father and fiancé. On the January 24 Championship Thursday edition of Impact, Taz explained why he joined Aces & Eights & implied that his contract with TNA makes him effectively immune to retaliation by TNA Management; Taz also mentioned working for a "higher power" within the Aces & Eights. Later that night, Bully Ray swore revenge upon the Aces & Eights, singling out Devon and Taz as his main targets. Kurt Angle called out Ken Anderson and challenged him to a steel cage match at Open Fight Night on the January 31 Impact. Just after Jeff Hardy defeated Christopher Daniels in the main event, Taz distracted Hardy as a masked member of Aces & Eights attacked Hardy from behind, injuring Hardy's left leg. On the January 31st Open Fight Night edition of Impact, it was revealed that Angle's friends, Wes Brisco and Garett Bischoff, were also members of the Aces & Eights. Angle defeated Anderson in their cage match while Brisco watched from ringside; after the match, a masked member of Aces & Eights confronted Angle, then revealed himself as Bischoff. Brisco feigned surprise, then suddenly attacked Angle along with Bischoff; Brisco then took his suit jacket off and let his hair down as he revealed his own Aces & Eights vest. Magnus made his return and fought Devon, but DOC and Knox interfered; Magnus threw his attackers over the top rope and forced them to retreat. Hulk Hogan reinstated Bully Ray and made a match for the February 7 Impact: Bully & Sting vs. Devon & DOC in a tables tag match. On the February 7th Impact, Bischoff stated that he joined Aces & Eights since he gets no respect from the fans, and Brisco says he joined since Hulk Hogan disrespected him. Devon then threatens Angle, saying that Aces & Eights will end his career. In the main event, Bully Ray & Sting defeated Devon & DOC in their tables tag match; Sting gave DOC a Scorpion Deathdrop and Bully drove his former brother Devon through a table for the win. On the February 14th Impact, Sting accepted Aces & Eight's challenge at Lockdown: Sting and three members of the TNA Roster will face Devon, DOC, Knox and Mr. Anderson in a 4-on-4 tag team match. Later that night, Angle faced Samoa Joe in a World Heavyweight Championship contender's match, but Brisco & Bischoff interfered and attacked both Angle and Joe, resulting in a "No Contest" for the match. At the end of the night, Hogan was about to announce the #1 contender for the World Heavyweight Championship title, but Aces & Eights rushed the ring and surrounded Hogan; Sting and Bully Ray came out for the save, forcing the Aces & Eights to retreat. On the February 21st Impact, Bischoff faced Samoa Joe, but Brisco intervened, resulting in Bischoff's disqualification. Angle rushed to the ring for the save; as Bischoff and Brisco retreated through the crowd, Angle challenged Brisco to a steel cage match at Lockdown. In the main event, Devon, Doc and Anderson faced Sting, Bully Ray and Hogan in a six-man tag match, but Hogan was a no-show. As Sting & Bully prepared to finish off Anderson, Aces & Eights dragged Brooke Hogan and her father to the ring, forcing Bully Ray to rush to their aid; DOC took advantage of the distraction to execute a big boot to the face followed by the pin on Sting, who was then beaten down by the Aces & Eights. On the February 28th Impact, Sting expanded the Lethal Lockdown match at Lockdown to 5-on-5: Devon, DOC, Anderson, Knox and Bischoff will face "Team TNA", consisting of Sting, Samoa Joe, Magnus, James Storm and Eric Young; as Sting distracted the Aces & Eights, Young snuck into the ring and attacked Aces & Eights from behind, then Team TNA fought Aces & Eights and forced them to retreat. At the end of the night, Kurt Angle chanced upon Mr. Anderson and beat him down, then Angle invaded the Aces & Eights Clubhouse, attacking Devon and the masked Vice-President. Angle smashed a bottle over the VP's head before unmasking him; a shocked Angle then angrily berated the VP, whose face was never shown on camera. The show ended as the other members of Aces & Eights attacked Angle from behind. The March 7th episode of Impact had Brisco coming out to the ring to insult Angle, who responded by attacking Brisco. As TNA officials attempted to separate Brisco and Angle, Angle pointed at one of the officials, D'Lo Brown, who then kicked Angle in the groin and revealed himself as the Vice-President of the Aces & Eights. Devon then faced Sting in the first match in a Best-of-Three series to determine the "Man-Advantage" at Lockdown; Devon pinned Sting after a fan blinded Sting by throwing beer in his face. In the second match of the series, Samoa Joe & Magnus defeated DOC & Bischoff, and in the last match of the series, Mr. Anderson pinned James Storm after Aces & Eights distracted Storm, thus giving Aces & Eights the "Man-Advantage" at Lockdown. The show ended with Brown leading Aces & Eights into the ring for a brawl with Team TNA. At the Lockdown pay-per-view, Brisco won his match against Angle with help from Brown. Later in the night, Aces & Eights lost the Lethal Lockdown match after Eric Young landed an elbow drop from the top of the steel cage for the pin. Later in the night, Aces & Eights interfered in the Steel Cage match between Bully Ray and Jeff Hardy. Devon tossed a hammer to Bully Ray, who used it on Jeff Hardy to win the World Title, turn heel in the process. Bully Ray announced after the match that he used Hulk and Brooke to become champion and revealed himself to be the President of Aces & Eights. On April 11, 2013, Ray defended the World Title in a Full Metal Mayhem against Hardy. On May 2, 2013, Brown was defeated by Kurt Angle in a "I Quit" match after swearing on his colors that he'd beat Angle, resulting in Bully Ray demoting him to prospect. On the 16th of May Mr. Anderson told Kurt Angle that on the following week's episode of Impact, AJ Styles would be patched in to the Aces & Eights. Styles did accept the leather vest and attacked Kurt with a hammer the following week, however, he attacked the other members of the Aces & Eights. At the Slammiversary pay-per-view, Devon defeated Joseph Park by count out (due to a pre-match attack by Devon and Knux) to retain his title, only to lose it to Abyss, Park's brother. Bischoff, Anderson, and Brisco would also fall in defeat to Samoa Joe, Magnus, and Jeff Hardy in a six-man tag. Bully Ray managed to defeat Sting in his "No Holds Barred" match, after knocking him down with a hammer which means Sting can never challenge for the World Heavyweight Championship again. After Slammiversary, Sting announced the return of the Main Event Mafia to war with Aces and Eights. At Bound for Glory, Dixie Carter and the Aces And Eights made an interference that cost Bully Ray to lose the TNA World Heavyweight Championship to AJ Styles. On the October 4th episode of Impact, Mr. Anderson returned and cost Bully Ray his rematch against Styles for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. On the November 21st episode of Impact, Bully Ray challenged Mr. Anderson to a No Disqualification match. A stipulation was added that if Mr. Anderson lost the match, he would have to leave Impact Wrestling. However, if Bully Ray lost the match, Aces & Eights will have to break-up forever. During the match, Tessmacher mistakenly threw a sledgehammer to Mr. Anderson, who used it on Bully Ray before hitting his finisher to get the win and effectively end the stable. Members Former *Bully Ray (President) *Brooke Tessmacher *Garett Bischoff *Knux *Taz (Spokesman) *Devon (former Sgt. at Arms) *D'Lo Brown (former Vice-President) *D.O.C *Ivelisse Velez (One Night Only) *Mr. Anderson (former Vice-President) *Tito Ortiz (Sgt. at Arms) *Mike *Wes Brisco Several other people were revealed as other members of the group, however, their names were never revealed, there were several theories to other potential members of the group, including Chris Masters, Jay Bradley, Jeff Jarrett, Eric Bischoff, Joey Ryan, Matt Morgan, Chuck Palumbo and CJ O'Doyle In wrestling *'Entrance themes' **"Deadman's Hand (Instrumental)" by Dale Oliver (October 18, 2012) **"Deadman's Hand" by Dale Oliver and Serg Salinas (March 14, 2013) Championships and accomplishments *'American Pro Wrestling Alliance' **APWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – Knux and D.O.C *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Feud of the Year (2012) *'River City Wrestling' **RCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – Knux and D.O.C *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) – Bully Ray **TNA Television Championship (1 time) – Devon *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Worst Gimmick (2012) See also *Immortal *Main Event Mafia External links * Profile Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling teams and stables Category:Aces & 8's Category:2012 debuts Category:2013 disbandments Category:Teams and stables